


Temper

by Desdimonda



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drabble, F/M, Hair-pulling, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 21:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desdimonda/pseuds/Desdimonda
Summary: Kind of a follow up toDistancebut also just some nice one shot oral w Luciel in the kitchen :3





	Temper

Another mug hit the floor as he pushed Nia onto the counter, slipping her thighs from his hands. She’d fit so well. No-one ever had before - or had he never given them the chance? Despite her petite frame, her thighs has spilled over and around his fingers as they’d dug into her thick flesh. 

He’d just pressed his fingers in harder, imagining what they’d be like to kiss. 

To bite.

Luciel rolled a tongue over his teeth as he watched her pull off her underwear. Neither of them spoke. If they did, this would stop. Words tucked beneath their tongue, held away for later, or never. 

Their bodies said enough.

Luciel paused, spreading his hands across her knees, a pair of devouring claws, watching. Watching, as if waiting.

But for what? 

Someone to stop him? His sense to return? Nia to say no? 

It was silent in that breath. But Nia broke it with a whimper, a beg, the smallest noise falling past her lips as she watched.

A beg.  _ A beg.  _

_ What are you waiting for?  _

The words sang unison in their heads, but to different keys. Who would press the first note?

Nia arched her back, the tip of her tattoo peeking beneath her top. Her lips moved, but she made no sound. It was his name. Luciel. Her tongue licked it away. Luciel. Teeth scored the letters. 

_ Luciel. _

He pressed his thumbs against her thighs, and pushed. He pushed her legs apart roughly, as far as the counter would let him. He enjoyed the way her flesh moved against the granite, soft, malleable. It mimicked against his fingers as he slid his hands along her inner thighs, slipping, along her hot flesh, nudging apart a little, little more as he leaned down, the tips of his red hair kissing her skin. 

He breathed in deeply. She smelled needy.

Luciel glanced up once, drinking in the desire that had consumed her. It painted her skin, pink; shining her eyes, bright; catching her breath, until it had almost formed words.

Then he moved forward, thumbs pulling her lips apart, and licked.

All hesitation left him. Smothered by her trill of pleasure as it hit the tile walls, meeting his ears, muffled by the brush of her thighs - twitching, touching, with every lick and lap of his tongue.

God, she was so  _ wet.  _ His fingers slipped along her lips, soaked in her juices as he tried to hold her steady. But she moved a lot. Was this what she was always like, sunk in ecstasy? Or was this just for him?

Fingers found his hair, twisting through his waves. He shivered as her nails scratched against his scalp, erratically. A particularly rough nip of her bud got a fistful of hair pulled. He tried it again, smirking against her folds as she pulled. 

Nia spoke. Luciel looked up. “Did you say something?” he drawled, then licked his lips, thumbs picking up where he left off.

“Shut up and get back down.”

Before her last word, he was already there, pressing his lips, to lips. He hooked arms beneath knees, dragging her closer. Nails scratched him again, finding traction from the sudden motion. Feet pointed neatly at his back, toes curling the faster his tongue moved. 

Nia had imagined this, dreamed this, more than once. She’d touched herself thinking about what he might be like. But none of it led to this - this raw intensity that was barely even fit for words. But it was okay. It was more than okay. 

She moaned. She writhed. Her heels hit his back. Her back arched away. Her thighs rubbed his ears, raw.

He heard his name.

She’d stopped calling him Seven. Luciel touched her lips now.

He smiled, drawing a long, languid lick along her swollen clit, feeling her shudder, hearing her cry. 

In more ways than one.

The cabinet clattered as her arm hit it, her hand latching onto the handle, her knuckles searing white as she held on tight.

Luciel rolled his tongue again, and again, feeling the peak of her ecstasy he’d given, begging to take over. Her hand seared his hair, threatening to pull it from his head, root and stem. He resisted, snarling against her pull. 

In truth, it just made him harder. 

He heard his name again. And again.

And then, with a last roll of his tongue, nothing.

Nia’s breath caught as her body shook, her bliss trembling from toe to top, painting her skin, composing her heartbeat. Luciel looked up, peering over the rim of his steamed glasses. A blurred, moonlit visage, crowned in a wreath of messy hair, breathless, smiling, laughing.

Before he leaned back, Luciel gave her one last lick, relishing in the way she shivered, in the way she giggled, feeling her shaking hands fumble along his arms. 

“Not bad.” Her voice was hoarse, the words lazy and broken.

He blinked lazily, kissing the inside of her thigh with a wry smile.

Luciel stood and shrugged off his hoodie, letting it drop to the floor. He began to walk away, drawing a hand along Nia’s bare leg. She frowned, trying to catch his arm, but was too slow.

He began to undo his uncomfortably tight jeans. “I’m going for a shower.” He continued to walk, until he paused by the sofa and turned. “You coming?”


End file.
